regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Zero Gravity
Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity is a TV all star live-action/animated movie Cartoon Network confirmed to release in Janurary 13, 2015. Plot The story begins in the Gigan Rocks when the Babylon Rogues are trying to get an Ark of the Cosmos at the Chalice. The Ark was held in a booby trap, so Ice King punched in some keys on an ancient keyboard in Babylonians text. This deactivated the trap. Slowly, Ice King grabbed the Ark of the Cosmos. It nearly crushed them until the Ark's power caused them to fly out of the way. Ice King remarks that "his wish already came true". With this power, the Ice Dooms escaped the ruins safely. The story begins when shooting stars crash into the planet. One crashes into the Crimson Tower and rolls into the back of X Borg and grabs it to the Armada. The next day, Mordecai Mounds are on their way to Megalo Station in Monopole when they hear about the news on the radio. Rook gives Mordecai a meteor which he thinks might be from the events last night. Sonic puts it around his wrist. Soon, they are attacked by the armada and empire. While his teammates use their respective flying and gliding abilities to save armada and empire starts attacking. The Mordecai Mounds run in the forest, but Mordecai sees the Titanium Ranger Key, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys & Gold Legendary Morpher and get it but fortunately, the Ark of the Cosmos was able to save him. Mordecai Mounds manage to escape from the city afterwards. Back on the ship, Nyancy Chan was analyzing the Ark of the Cosmos they found and explained it can charge up gravity and convert it to power the engine unit of Babylon Garden. She explains that there are five of them. Ice King then orders her to create a radar to help find them. But before she could do that, Dr. Animo bursts in and shows the Armada and Empire got the Ark of the Cosmos are three of them and Vilgax and Malware with them. At seeing this, they set a course for Armada and Empire. Mordecai Mounds then meets up with Techmo, who says he was being pursued by the Armada and Empire as well. Techmo drops an Ark of the Cosmos. He discovers Mordecai talking with the others. Overhearing their conversation about the Armada and Empire, Vrak appear with his teammates and Black Knight suggests that they go help the Armada and Empire they teleport. Somewhere, The empire and armada manage to send an army of X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies. Barranco ordered the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies to elimatnate the heroes, so the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies obeyed and lefted to the escape ships and teleported. Characters Mordecai Mounds *'Mordecai' (Eka Darville) *'Rigby' (Ari Boyland) *'Benson': (Leo Howard) *'Pops Maellard': (Russel Brand) *'Skips' (Diedrich Bader) *'Margaret' (Lucy Hale) *'Eileen' (Lara Jill Miller) *'Audrey' (Zendaya) *'Thomas '(Jason Marsden) *'Ben Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Gwen Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Ashley Johnson) *'Kevin E. Levin '(Greg Cipes): is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a team member of Ben's Team. **'Zed '(Paul Eiding): Kevin's Dog *'Rook Blanko '(Bumper Robinson): Ben Tennyson's new partner *'Julie Yamamoto '(Vvyan Pham): Ben's current girlfriend. *'Kenneth Tennyson' (Will Friedle) *'Lucy Mann' (Tara Strong) *'Gumball Waterson' (Jacob Hopkins) *'Darwin Waterson' (Terrell Ransom Jr.) *'Anais Waterson': (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *'Jeannie': (Rose McIver) *'Chestnut': (Tone Lōc) *'Jenny': (Megan Grano) *'Vincent': (Doug Lawrence) *'Wendy': (Vanessa Marano) *'Jimmy': (Milo Cawthorne) *'Jeremy': (Zac Efron) *'Mikey': (Angus T. Jones) *'Rick': (Adam Irgoyen) *'Maggie': (Taylor Spreitler) *'Erica': (Bella Thorne) *'Dave': (James Woods) *'Rayona': (Kimberley Brooks) *'Mike': (Vincent Tong) *'Gary': (Matt Hill) *'Jane': (Li Ming Hu) *'Jonsey': (Kirby Morrow) *'Joseph "Joey"': (Dan Ewing) *'Jones': (Mike Ginn) *'Jessica': (Dove Cameron) *'Monica': (Aubery Plaza) *'Sonia': (Ellen Page) *'Janice': (Debby Ryan) Allies *'Future Omega Ranger': (Greg Yoder) *'Golden Mellenium Ranger': (Dan Mayid) *'Guardian Omega Ranger': (Yuri Lowenthal) The Empire-Armada-Dooms Alliance #'General Barranco': #'King Bowser': #'King Pig': #'Prince Vekar' - Leader and current Warstar Prince #'Princess Levira' - Top Lead Scientist #'Damaras' - Warstar Armada General #'Vrak' - Former Warstar Prince #'Ice King': (Tom Kenny) #'Gunther': (Tom Kenny) #'Billy Billions '(Aziz Asnari): #*'Mazuma' (Tara Strong) #'Michael Morningstar' (Will Wheaton): #'Albedo '(Yuri Lowenthal): #'Argit' (Alexander Polinsky) #'Yosemite Sam': (Maurice La Marche) #'Lawyer Goodwill': (Jim Cummings) #'Nasty Canasta': (Kevin Michael Richardson) #'Cottontail Smith': (Danny Chambers) #'Blacque Jacque Shellaque': (Maurice La Marche) #'Barnyard Dawg': (Darren Norris) #'Wile E. Coyote': (Darren Norris) #'Sylvester': (Wayne Knight) #'Van Kleiss': (Troy Baker) #'Black Knight': (Jennifer Hale) #'Count Dregon': #'Nefaria': #'Cyclopter': #'Doubleface': #'Gork': #'Fact': #'Plague Sentry ': #'Diskey': #'RoboRider': #'Red Plython': #'Goldex': #'Shadowborg': Live Action Cast *Andrew M. Gray- Troy Burrows/Megaforce Red *Christina Masterson- Emma Goodall/Megaforce Pink *Azim Rizk- Jake Holling/Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green *Ciara Hanna- Gia Moran/Megaforce Yellow *John Mark Loudermilk- Noah Carver/Megaforce Blue *Chris Auer- Robo Knight (voice) *Cameron Jebo- Orion/Super Megaforce Silver All Star Cast *Eka Darville- Mordecai *Ari Boyland- Rigby *Leo Howard- Benson *Russel Brand- Pops Maellard *Diedrich Bader- Skips *Lucy Hale- Margaret *Lara Jill Miller- Eileen *Zendaya- Audrey *Jason Marsden- Thomas *Rose Mclver- Jeannie *Megan Grano- Jenny *Doug Lawrence- Vincent *Vanessa Marano- Wendy *Milo Cawthorne- Jimmy *Zac Efron- Jeremy *Angus T. Jones- Mikey *Adam Irgoyen- Rick *Taylor Spreitler- Maggie *Bella Thorne- Erica *James Woods- Dave *Tone Lōc- Chestnut *Yuri Lowenthal- Ben Tennyson *Ashley Johnson- Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes- Kevin E. Levin *Bumper Robinson- Rook Blonko, Doc Saturday *Paul Eiding- Zed *Will Friedle- Kenneth Tennyson *Kimberly Brooks- Rayona *Jacob Hopkins- Gumball Waterson *Terrell Ransom Jr.- Darwin Waterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski- Anais Waterson *Vanessa Marshall- Drew Saturday *Ogie Banks- Zak Saturday *Fred Tatasciore- Zon, Komodo *Dee Bradley Baker- Doyle Blackwell *Vincent Tong- Mike *Matt Hill- Gary *Li Ming Hu- Jane *Kirby Morrow- Jonsey *Dan Ewing- Joseph "Joey" *Mike Ginn- Jones *Aubery Plaza- Monica *Ellen Page- Sonia *Debby Ryan- Janice *Steve Blum- Vilgax *Tom Kenny- Ice King, Gunther *Tara Strong- Lucy Mann *John DiMaggio- Zombozo *Jennifer Hale- Black Knight Transcript *(This movie begins at Gigan Rocks) *(Ice King press the Babylonians text) *'Ice King': That takes care of that trap. *'Yosemite Sam': Yep! *(Ice King grabs the Ark of Cosmos) *'Ice King': I got it. *'Argit': Looks like your wish came true already. *'Michael Morningstar': Let show how it works. *'Ice King': With presure. *(The Ark of Cosmos powers is activate) *'Ice King': Ha ha ha ha! *(Ice Dooms runs from the ruins) *(The Ark of Cosmos is falling down and roll into a X-Borg and get it teleport to the Armada Mothership) *(At Megalo City) *'Gumball': Guys, looks like we got a day off from Laff-A-Lympics. *'Anais': Yep. *'Jonsey': Oh, yeah. *'Mordecai': Is this the meteor that fell last night? *'Rook Blonko': Yeah! The sound of the impact wok me from my sleep. and I found it outside. *'Kevin Levin': Yaawn... *'Rook Blonko': We'll be here shortly. *(The Armada & Empire target the Ark of Cosmos is detected) *'Ben Tennyson': Mm? Look up here! *(Mordecai Mounds saw the Armada & Empire ships up here) *'Mordecai': The Invasion! It started! *(Armada Mothership & Empire Mothership fires at the Mordecai Mounds) *'Mordecai': Watch out! *'Mordecai Mounds': (shouting) *(Mordecai Mounds are running and hiding in the forest, Mordecai saw the Armada & Empire shooting) *'Mordecai': Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger, do you read me? Future Omega Ranger! Golden Mellenium Ranger! *'Rook Blonko': No answer at all? *'Mordecai': Nothing! *'Audrey': Uh. *(Mordecai sees Titanium Ranger Key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Gold Legendary Morpher, Legend Legendary Morpher, Rider Keys & Metal Hero Keys) *'Mordecai': I've got to get that Titanium Ranger Key, Gold Legendary Morpher, Legend Legendary Morpher, Rider Keys and Metal Hero Keys! (Runs off) *'Benson': Wait, Mordecai! No! *'Margaret': Mordecai! *'Rigby': Mordecai! *'Mordecai': Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah. Aah. Gallery Megawarshot.jpg Normal 1-006.jpg Disney Rangers in Legend War.jpg Whiteblueredgreenbb.jpg Images.jpg Div beetleborgs metalix bfk.JPG Troopers.jpg Vrtrooper-blue.png Vr-vi-darkhearti.jpg 2b80446b896e80 full.jpg KamenRider.png 3900384.jpg 20-637.jpg|The Armada & Empire Ships firing at the Mordecai Mounds 20-655.jpg|Mordecai sees the Armada & Empire ships up here Armada flys left.jpg|Armada & Empire flys left Normal 1-271.jpg Normal 1-026.jpg Normal 1-027.jpg Normal 1-028.jpg|Robo Knight sees Mordecai Mounds fights the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies Big Machine (Taisen).jpg|Dregon's Mothership & Armada Mothership combine into Big Machine Trivia *Bugs Booms did not appeared for the first time. Category:Crossovers Category:Movie Category:Cartoon Network productions